Forever
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: Told from Tobias' POV. Set after Allegiant. One shot.


Forever

A/N: I said I wasn't going to write anymore fanfiction. And then I read Allegiant. Loved the series, but I wished the ending was happy.

She was there in everything around me. Though she had never been in my apartment, I could feel her there. I'd smell her on the evening breeze that blew in through my bedroom windows. I'd hear her voice as I showered in the morning. Feel her arms as I dressed.

But years had passed.

And I still missed her.

Christina had told me long ago that the greatest love of your life happens once in a lifetime, and it had been her. It had been Tris. I look down at my hands. These hands that had once been so powerful, that could hold a gun steady, that could throw knives with pinpoint accuracy, have withered with time. My youth has faded from me like the changing of seasons, true and determined.

"Come on, President Eaton, let me help you into bed."

_President_. I had found that title odd when the position had been offered to me. But, it was a term that was used somewhere, in a place called America that they had adopted it from. It was used all through the days I lead, following in Johanna's footsteps, and it is a courtesy they give to me even now that I am old, even now when I have trouble making it to my bed on my own. I turn and find Lia, Christina's granddaughter behind me. She reminds me of Christina in the way she enters the room, and takes my hand. Christina and Zeke married about two years after Tris's death. They had three children, all smart mouths like Christina. Christina's middle child, and her only girl, had been given the name of Beatrice. I can't tell you how long Christina and I sobbed together when she told me.

Cara had made a play for my affections over the years, but I had no room in my heart for anyone but the small Divergent girl from Abnegation that had transformed into a warrior before my very eyes. I lost touch with Cara after that.

"Thank you, Lia." I say, coming out of my memories. I take her hand and together we hobble over to my bed. She has already turned the sheets down. I sit down gingerly, wincing slightly at the pain in my back, old wounds that bother me now, something I wouldn't have thought twice of when I was a younger man. Pain was non-existent to me back then.

"There we go, sir." Lia says, fluffing my pillows under my head. "I've got your medicine right here on your nightstand, now I want you to take them this time."

I give her a sly smile. Medicine and I were never friends.

"Mr. President, the doctors require you to take them." She says sternly, and I am reminded of Christina again, the small initiate from Candor who had had mouthed off to me when I first met me.

I let out a low breath and open my palm. She drops a few pills in them, and hands me a small glass of water. I down the pills, and she smiles.

"Very good," She says. She turns to leave.

"Tell your grandparents I say hello." I say.

She smiles at me. "I will, sir. They always want to hear how you're treating me."

"Better than I should." I say wryly.

She smiles again, "Good night, sir." She leaves the room and takes with her the light from the hallway as she shuts the door. I am alone with my thoughts, and in the darkness, I fall easily into a restful sleep.

I wake with a start. Someone is standing over me. Someone is holding my hand. I open my eyes, and stare, bleary eyed, into the face of the only girl that could ever take my breath away.

Tris.

She is sitting next to me on my bed, and smiling. She looks exactly as I remember her. A faint glow shines from her skin, lighting the room slightly. She has her honey colored hair, bright eyes, she is beautiful. But how could this be? Am I dreaming? Is this a nightmare? Will she be taken from me again, even when I try to sleep? I feel my heart beat increasing. My hands start to sweat.

"Shhh," She says soothingly.

"Tris?" I whisper.

"It's me," She says, tears pooling in her eyes. "Tobias, it's me."

"How are you here?" I ask, "Am I dreaming?"

"It's not a dream." She promises, and before I can stop myself, I reach my hand up and cup her face. She feels solid beneath me. I can feel flesh and bone, and warmth. She closes her eyes at my touch, and I notice my hand, the hand that had been wrinkled and covered in lines from age, is smooth, and muscular.

"I didn't want to leave you," She says, and small tears leak down her cheeks. "But I'm here now." She gives a small sob, "I'm here now."

"What's happening?" I ask her. I feel weird. There is a warmth spreading from my chest, all the way to the tips of my toes. And, then as soon as that started, it has ended, and I feel... good. I feel as young and mobile I had did when I was in Dauntless.

"I came here to get you." Tris whispers, "Look." Tris nods over my shoulder, and I turn, not knowing what to expect. In the dim light, I see myself, my old, ninety year old body lying in my bed, my mouth slightly open, one arm on my chest. I look like I'm asleep.

Oh God. I'm... I have... am I dead? I stare down at myself, and my body has flattened and smoothed. I am eighteen years old again. I turn to Tris. She is still gripping one of my hands, silent tears splashing down her face.

"I didn't want you to be alone." Tris whispers. "I don't want to leave you alone ever again."

There are so many emotions running through my mind. But the first, and most important, is a question. Something I have been waiting to ask her.

"Tris," I whisper, "Can I kiss you?"

She gives a small laugh, and she comes into me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I kiss her, long and slow, pulling her tight against me. What was it that I was thinking of?

It doesn't matter. Nothing matters to me more in this moment than her, this girl that saved me.

After a few moments, we break apart, and I stare deep into his eyes. "I love you." I say, and she smiles. I give a shrug, "I never thought I'd be able to tell you that again." I take a deep breath, "There is one thing I never understood though."

She looks like she wants to say something, but I cut her off. "Why?" I ask her. "Why did you leave me? Why did you go in there instead of Caleb?"

More tears fall from her eyes, but she does not look away. I reach out my thumb and brush a few away.

"I had to." She says. "I am so sorry, Tobias. But I had to. I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me, for the way I've hurt you."

"I did forgive you." I say quietly. "It wasn't easy, but eventually I did."

"I love you, Tobias." She says. "And I'm so proud of what you've become. I've been watching over you. All of you. Christina, Cara, Zeke... everyone is going to be so happy to see you again."

A question bubbles out of me before I can stop it, "Uriah?"

She smiles, "He's there. He'll be happy to see you."

"Where is he?"

"Don't you know?" She asks with a smile.

I shake my head. I had never given much thought to an afterlife, or religion for that matter.

She tugs on my hand. "Come on, we'll go see him together."

"Together?" I ask her. "Forever?"

"Forever," She confirms, and I follow her.


End file.
